Ghost
Lisa is the one roaming the hallways late at night. She cries for her baby, doing anything she can to insure his well-being. Interestingly, despite being a ghost, she doesn't seem to be able to pass through objects. This is shown by her physically opening and closing doors, her loud footsteps resonating in the hallway, and not being able to attack you from outside. Her Story Theory 1 Many believe the house she is haunting is related to the killings seventy-five years ago. If this is true, her life ended abruptly on Sunday afternoon. Theory 2 After her husband had lost his job, Lisa began working at a grocery store to help pay the bills. She got the job because of the manager's attraction to her A. While working there, the store's manager had raped her. Ten months later, she gave birth to his child B. Her husband then killed her and the rest of the family shortly afterwards. As mothers tend to do, Lisa loved the child regardless. A "She had to get a part-time job working a grocery store cash register. Only reason she could earn a wage at all is the manager liked how she looked in a skirt." - Sink child : The manager had a physical attration to her and, rather than hire Lisa for her abilities or the store's need for a new employee, he had ulterior motives. B "Exactly ten months back." - Sink child : Human pregnancy duration typically lasts 9.1 - 9.6 months (40 - 42 weeks) and, if PT takes place 'exactly ten months back,' Lisa had given birth 1 1/2 weeks ago or, alternatively, Lisa had just given a postmature birth after experiencing an overdue pregnancy of 1 1/2 weeks (which isn't very uncommon). The chocolate candy strewn around the house, as well as the cigarettes piled alongside them, illustrate Lisa and her husband's experiences through her pregnancy. : Story Encounters The player first encounters the Ghost at the very beginning, where she is looking at you from the other side of the door in front of you. The second time, she stops you from looking at her baby in the bathroom in Loop 4. The third, she stands still in the foyer looking through you in Loop 5. In Loop 8 when the glass falls from the cieling and shatters on the ground, you can look at the balcony on the second floor behind you and find her smiling in your direction. Haunting *This is not confirmed but is accepted as a solution!* Lisa's ghost only appers when a haunting begins. Hauntings seem to take place every few minutes after an unspecified place in the story. How to know when haunting takes place: *Listen for a strange buzzing noise. *She often moans when sheis present. *Creepy music plays. (Lisa spawns shortly after it begins and before it ends.) If you think you're experiencing a haunting, be extra careful. Move slowly and try to identify where she is. She spawns in one of these locations: *In the starting hallway, near the door. *Beside the digital clock. *In the bathroom mirror. (She '''CANNOT '''possess you here.) *In the bathroom. *Outside the bathroom door. *At the telephone. *Outside a window. (She '''CANNOT '''possess you here.) Once you find her, avoid looking at her and keep a large distance. There have beencases of her phasing through walls. If not, she possesses you. You aren't dead, but you have to be more careful even after the haunting ends. Keep track of these symptoms if you aren't sure: *Lisa lunged toward you. This is a sure sign of possession. *After the haunting ends, you can still hear heavy breathing behind your shoulder when not moving. *Your footsteps are louder. *Your shadow becomes hers. *No new haunting begins after the current one. Once you're possessed, shecan kill you at any time. Proceed through the loop door to reset the possession. Facts *She can possess you even after collecting all picture pieces. Gallery Lisa's face.png|Lisa's face as she prepares to tear you apart.